ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
International Brutal Wrestling
International Brutal Wrestling, also known by its abbreviated name, IBWrestling, is an a E-federation wrestling promotion, once known as Online Brutal Wrestling was created in 2006 by Ray, who was once known as Ben. When the owners and operators of OBW got into a situation with the talent that caused the OBW site to be shut down and IBW was created. IBW currently has one main brand, Friday Night Collision. IBW also hosts annual award shows and 5 pay-per-view events, featuring their premiere champions and highlighting major points in feuds and storylines of that time. Company History International Brutal Wrestling was officially opened in 2006 under the name Online Brutal Wrestling. OBW was founded by Ray, better known at the time as Ben, along with the help of his Co-CEO Nathan. The company closed but later reopened in the summer of 2011. As of January 25, 2014, there were over 90 active Superstars and Vixens on the roster. When the company reopened in the summer of 2011, the inaugural championships were the OBW World Heavyweight, Women's, and OBW Championships. The inaugural champions were crowned at OBW's inaugural pay-per-view event, Alcatraz Aggression. Kid Dynomite became the inaugural OBW Champion, ShadowWolf became the inaugural OBW Heavyweight Champion and Snickers as the inaugural Women's Champion. Due to the expansion of OBW after a plethora of new members were signed following the Alcatraz Aggression pay-per-view event, a second title exclusive to the women of Friday Night Storm was later announced and would be called the Divas Championship. The inaugural champion was Jade Mystique. On February 1, 2012, a brand exclusive to the female competitors was opened entitled Catfight. It aired every Wednesday. Upon the shows debut, both the Women's and Divas Championship were merged to create the OBW Vixen's Championship with former Vixen, Cream, being the inaugural champion. The show has since been discontinued due to lack of female talent with its 50th and last show being aired on October 17, 2013. In the summer of 2012 it was announced that OBW would be opening its third brand, a developmental territory, named OTW (standing for Online Titan Wrestling). It would serve as the first official developmental territory for the company and would air weekly shows. It closed later that year. In 2013, OTW was reopened as a third brand under the new name Uprising which airs every Sunday. Uprising was official closed on January 23, 2014. The Fallout (Early- Mid 2014) OBW chairman Jack Fender, began to rule the company with an iron fist and when the company ran out of funds instead of selling off OBW he instead decided to shut the company down while retaining full ownership of the company's name and trademarks.' IBW Era (2014-Present) ' IBW founders Sapphire Montgomery and Richard Rutherford wasted no time creating International Brutal Wrestling in the wake of OBW's rapid fall.. On December 26, 2014 then Friday Night Collision aired its first show. January 13, 2015 the first episode of then show Monday Night Destruction aired (only 3 episodes of this show were aired before it being defunct). The first IBW Champion in this new company was Chad Bowens while Chris Douglas was the first IBW Heavyweight Champion. Both these championships were won at Supremacy 2015. These two championships would be unified during the winter of 2015 resulting in the IBW Unified Championship. General Manager Troubles After the retirement of longtime IBW General Manager Harry Croft in November of 2015, the company began to have a carosel of GM's running there product with no relief in sight for nearly a year General Manager Timmy Stevens Era Timmy Stevens brought an entire different style to IBW shows, a more technical writer when it came to storylines asked the most of his talent. He led IBW's Creative for 4 Collision Episodes and the 2016 Supremacy where former IBW World Heavyweight Champion, Dragus Vulgar, came out victorious to gain an opportunity at the IBW Unified Championship at Heart of Wrestling 2! He eventually would step down due to personal issues, only to be followed by Emma Bennett and Trent Johnson, both of which would be fired and replaced as the IBW Hall of Famer John Morris would return to the squared circle this time as General Manager! General Manager John Morris Era John Morris would enter IBW and with him came the hope of the roster and IBW Galaxy. As the charismatic man returned with on phrase ringing through arena after arena, " Viva la Revolution"! With him came his very technical story telling, some would dub this era as the Era of Wrestling, where in ring skill was the true indicators. And with this revolution, it allowed a void to be filled in the roster with a group known by one word...Anonymous! John Morris would then disappear into the darkness replaced by a young up-and-coming promoter named Marshall Johnson. General Manager Marshall Johnson Era '' Marshall Johnson stepped in to prominence leading up to Heart of Wrestling 2. Marshall Johnson, leading the creative team, decided it was time for Anonymous to reach its pennical, where at HoW 2, Zeus and Hades won the Tag Team Championship, and John Morris was revealed as Mr. Anonymous when he defeated Nick Foster for the IBW Unified Championship! Marshall Johnson used John Morris's previously installed technical wrestling emphasis and added his backstage work to create a very highly rated product. It was after HoW that Marshall Johnson decided to deunify the Unified Championship back into the World Heavyweight Championship and the IBW Championship, which John Morris was announced as the champion. Johnson would then announce that four men, Nick Foster, TGB, Vincent Sinclair, and Dragus Vulgar, in a four man tournament to crown the World Heavyweight Championship, which was won by Nick Foster. Marshall Johnson would have to step down due to family issues after 2 months at the helm, James Parker would step in for a month as a transition General Manager, during this time John Morris and Anonymous left the company, The IBW and World Championships were reunified and created the IBW Global Championship. ''General Manager Bill Wiggims Era '' Bill Wiggams would step in and quickly transform IBW to his own style, and as a void was left from the Anonymous we saw the rise of a brand new faction named Task Force 607. He would also be the first General Manager to put an emphasis on higher involvement. He would last 3 months before stepping down and long time IBW General Manager Harry Croft would return to the company. IBW's Faction History ''Anonymous Members of Anonymous (disbanded August 1, 2016) * Zeus (Won IBW Tag Team Championships) * Hades (Won IBW Tag Team Championships) * Mr. Anonymous (later revealed to be John Morris) (Won IBW Championship) Task Force 607 Members of Task Force 607 * Ghost * Preacher (Won IBW Global Championship) * Relic (Won IBW Tag Team Championships) * Messiah * Odyssey (Won IBW Tag Team Championships) * John Evergreen (Manager) W.W Members of D.O.A * Ki Sims * Bruce Arnolds * The One They Call Vlad Disciples of Anarchy (D.O.A) Members of the D.O.A * Rattik * Bane * Necrosis Brands Friday Night Collision Collision was the first brand made when IBW was created and has since been known as IBW's "flagship brand". Collision had its first show on January 13th 2015 which featured the debuts of stars such as Dragus Vulgur and James Parker, who swept into IBW and made shock waves immediately. Collision's success did not stop when its top competitors stepped away from the ring. Rather, it allowed for new-comers to continue to push the envelope and rise to prominence in IBW. Collisions has since given birth to some of IBW's biggest stars and served as the home of many. IBW Collision has had several writers during its long, successful history including Charlie Schafer, Marshall Johnson, Bill Wiggams, and the current writers of Harry Croft and Marshall Johnson. Champions These are the currently active championships in IBW. Other Achievements''